Love that brightens their world
by Ennah1887
Summary: Shane and Claire, Open to requests, Rated m for lemons, and they will be as often as possible, Updates as often as possible, also please read, even though this summary sucks, check it out, if you dont like it, exit
1. Chapter 1

Morganville Vampires Fanfic

Claire's POV

I head home from school, and I can't help but think of Shane. I still can't believe that he's my boyfriend; I mean we don't really go on dates, but we do make out, quite a bit actually. I just wish he would let it go a little further. I remember the first time anything between us happened.

Flashback

_If she'd been asleep- even a little asleep- she'd have missed the knock on the door, as light as it was, but she was wired and full of restless energy, and she slipped out of bed and went to unlock it and swing it open. It was Shane. He stood there, clearly wanting to come in. Not daring to come in, as uncertain as she'd ever seen him he was wearing a loose T-shirt and sweatpants, feet bare. And she felt a white-hot wave of something- sweep over her. This had to be what he slept in. Or….. maybe less than that. He had told her that he didn't want her to go out until she left for her parents. She had objected, and he insisted, seeing as he said he didn't want to send her home in a coffin. She told him she wasn't his sister, as she had thought that he wanted to protect her because he failed to protect Alyssa. His response was as follows; "Oh, yeah. That, I know. But I don't want to see you hurt again." His hand cupped her chin in warmth, and tilted her face up. The whole world hushed, one perfect second of stillness Claire didn't even think her heart beat. His lips were warm and soft and sweet, and the sensation blinded her, made her feel awkward and scared. She had been convinced that he was comparing her to other girls, the ones that knew what to do. After it stopped he had rested his forehead against hers and sighed, and she responded by kissing him. After that he had said it shouldn't have happened, but she responded by saying it would've been stupid if she never kissed him. They had kissed again, this time more passionately than the others, and when it was finished, he said that it really shouldn't have happened. He told her to lock the door, and left, slumping against the door after she locked it._

End of flashback

After that, when she hadn't ended up leaving, things progressed, and after a while, they had made it to second base, after quite a bit of persuasion on her side, seeing as he obviously wouldn't let things progress too far. She kept thinking about such things until she arrived home. "Shane? Eve? Michael? I'm home." She yelled, and walked into the living room. Shane was in there, on the couch playing the zombie video game, which he'd paused as she entered.

"Hey Claire"

"What's up Shane?"

"Playing video games"

"Mind if I join?"

"Well, you could, or we could do something else"

"And what would that be?" She wondered, because Shane was never the one to bring any activity's up, specifically the ones that she most wanted to do.

**Sorry for the odd ending! Im kinda stuck and would love some ideas, and I want to get this up asap, because I wanna see what you think. Warning, this is rated M for lemons. Also the beauty that is Morganville Vampires is all Rachel Cane. This story though, came from my mind. Please review, and as for updates, I would like to give you specific dates, but I need to write them, so review, and share ideas, then I will be able to write faster. Also the flashback is all from book one, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, this chapter is gonna start in SPOV, and maybe it will be completely in SPOV, maybe not. **

SPOV

Claire got home right on time, but I'd been waiting impatiently for her all day. I had been planning this for weeks, and I couldn't wait to finally put my plan into action. About 30 minutes before she said she would be home, I'd set up to play video games, so I'd look like I had been playing all day. After she arrived, I told her I had something else in mind when she was asking to play video games with me.

"I have something awesome planned for tonight, so go get ready, and hurry, I've been waiting all day."

I knew this kinda ruined the whole pretending to play video games, but I didn't care, I was too impatient. I went upstairs to go get ready myself, I got a tux, and I'd be wearing it to confuse her as to where we were going, and also, before the main plan, we would be going out to a fancy dinner. Tonight was going to be the best night of our lives.

CPOV

I went upstairs to get ready, but this turned out to be a challenge because I had no idea where we were going. I decided on a blue flowy dress, it was floor length and had sparkles, I did my hair, and added just a little bit of mascara. I paired the dress with some blue heels. Looking in the mirror, I felt beautiful. I knew shane would love it, so I went downstairs.

**Well, MWAHAHAHAHA, still no idea where they are going. Also, review if you want more, I updated this time with none cause I wanted to please my 2 readers, but now I will not update unless there is at least one review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone who reviewed, I love you guys, and thanks for constructive criticism, 7kassie8 is the first review I saw, so im mentioning you. Now without further ado, the story.**

SPOV

I saw her coming down the stairs and she was beautiful, I don't know how I ever lived without her. She was so perfect, and in that moment I knew I would cherish her forever.

"So are you ready to find out where we are going?"

"Yes!"

"We are going out to dinner" dramatic pause "at double dragon"

"OMG Shane I love you! That's my favorite Chinese restaurant of all time!"

Her reaction was wonderful, I was so glad I surprised her with this, she was so happy. With all the crap going on we never got to go on a real date, and I was glad I was taking her tonight. I took the most beautiful girl in the world on my arm and led her to my car, a vw bug. I knew this was her favorite car, so I made sure it was ready for tonight.

**CPOV**

What did I ever do to deserve someone like Shane, I would always wonder. He's so perfect and loving, I don't even know what he saw in me, he could have any girl in town and he chooses me. I decided that I'm the luckiest girl on the planet.

"Did I tell you I love you yet?"

"Yes Claire, about 30 times."

We had been enjoying our honey walnut shrimp, sweet and sour everything, lemon chicken and any fried rice we could eat. I'd always loved how our chinese food favorites were the same.

"So Claire, I have one more little surprise tonight for you"

"Really?"

"Yep"

**And im ending it here, a little longer than my other chapters. Sorry its not that long, I had to cliff hang it, to keep the reviews coming. So we are having a lemon in the next chapter, or if not then, in chapter 4. I will be checking for reviews, so I could update tomorrow if I get another one. Show me the love. Also, double dragon is a restruant where I live, and the foods above are my favorites. I also love the biscuits they serve with peaking duck. Anyways, review, and by the way, this will be all shane/ Claire, I always hate the ones that break them up, its so mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My beautiful reveiwers, I love you all. Another thanks to 7kassie8, and a new thanks to Diomondstarz. This update is for you to. Its so wonderful to have people favorite me, favorite my story, and get reviews. I love everyone who has favorited me and my story! Oh and here is about where the story starts fulfilling the rating, and if you don't like, I could change it, but if you don't like please give a suggestion. Now to the story.**

**SPOV**

"Where are you taking me then?"

"Well, I've always loved this place, and I wanted to know what you would think of it."

I started getting nervous to tell her where we were going after here. He didn't usually think of her as the type that would go to a strip club, and if she hated it, he might cry. His goal in life had become to please this girl in front of him. He really loved her.

He was interrupted from his mental dilemma by the check and fortune cookies being dropped off. He paid the check and grabbed a fortune cookie. He didn't open it yet. He was still full from the gigantic meal.

"Cmon Claire, time to go to your surprise."

He was lucky she didn't know the town, or she would've guessed as soon as he pulled up, and he wanted to see if she liked it so her dragging him away from the door wouldn't work.

**CPOV**

He pulled up in front of a plain building that she didn't recognize. She waited for him to get out of the car, and then followed. He hesitated at the door as if he were nervous. She was surprised, Shane Collins didn't get nervous.

"Shane?"

"Huh?"

"Are we just gonna stand here?"

"Oh, uh no"

He opened the door, and she followed him inside. She was surprised at what she saw. He had taken her to a strip club. Well, she decided that he wasn't gonna be watching any other girls.

**SPOV**

"Hey Shane, I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Okay, don't get lost and be back soon"

"Of course mother"

"Oh I'm not your mother, if I was I couldn't do this"

With no other warning he scooped her up and kissed her.

" Now go to the bathroom Claire Bear."

He smiled, and went to wait for her to come out, he tried not to watch the stage, because he didn't know if she would like it very much if he were watching other girls. He saw a couple friends that he chatted with, but he didn't even remember his part of the conversation right after he said it. His eyes wandered, and suddenly he saw someone on stage. She was gorgeous, with hair that sparkled gold even in the dim light. He couldn't see her face, but he certainly wanted to know her. She had curves, but not huge. B, maybe C cup breasts although she was very thin. He watched mesmerized as she moved shyly to the beat.

**Who could this beauty be? See next time. I'm gonna aim for 3 new reviews. You guys can do that right? Remember if you don't like this chapter to tell me and give me new ideas. Thanks again all reviewers and favoriters. I love you guys. I could use a beta, because I have never written before, and I want this perfect for you guys. Remember to share the love. And if you all like this chapter there will be a lemon next chapter. Review Review Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, I know u are all waiting, and probably lining up to murder me, but I was reading and got my inspiration. I will have the next chapter up in a jiffy. I wish this were a chapter though **** Just wanted to remind you not to forsake me. And remember reviews and ideas make me write**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so everyone liked the strip club? Awesome, there is very likely to be a lemon in this chapter! I am so glad everyone likes this! Onto the story. Btw Dimondstarz, your very smart.**

**CPOV**

I told him I was going to the bathroom, but in truth I was going to look for an area to get lingerie and get on stage. I found an entrance and went in. I chose a blue 2 piece. The top barley covered anything and was paired with crotch less panties. I wore it with some blue sparkely heels. I went out and started swaying slightly. I heard some whistles and oohs, and got more confident. Soon I turned around and saw Shane he was standing there with his jaw on the floor. He also had some fitting problems with his pants. She quikely stopped watching him, pretending she hadn't noticed him. She walked up to a pole, and started rubbing against it provacitivly. Then she started moving her hands up and down her body. Touching her breast only slightly, and narrowly avoiding touching her sex. Most of the guys in the room had the same problem as Shane, and she was secretly glad, because it felt good knowing she had that effect on people. But she also knew that none of those guys mattered.

**Okay guys, not where I wanted to stop, but what can I do? I'm not fast at writing. I need a beta. And also ideas. The next chapter will require a suggestion. Nobody is giving me those. And a suggestion does not mean 'Write longer chapters.' Thank you for telling me, but I know now, so no more of those. Anyways I love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Claire Collins is the epitome of awesome! I love you! I have decided to use your idea. Thank you everyone else for reviewing! I loved all your ideas, but I read hers and I'm like 'wow, I need her ideas everywhere'. Would you be willing to be a beta for me? I'm not sure how it works, but you are amazing!**

CPOV

I go to change, get on my regular clothes and find Shane. I can't wait to see what he thought of my dance. I'm walking down from the stage, I hear something behind me. I turn around to look, but suddenly everything goes black.

**Sorry short CPOV, but it needed to end here.**

SPOV

I go to find Claire, we have to get out of here right now. I have a problem that I desperately need to deal with. I go look for her outside the bathroom, but she isn't there, I look everywhere for her. After an hour, I no longer have my problem, but I'm desperately worried about Claire. Suddenly I realize that the girl on stage was Claire. I'm struck with happiness, even if she's still missing, I realize that this was a gift to me.

Unknown POV

She's stirring. Eventually she opens her eyes, and starts whimpering. I love it when they whimper. It makes it so much more fun. I loved her outfit in that club. God was she gorgeous. The first thing she says when she wakes up is yelling for a guy. I assume the name belongs to the boy she came in with. Ha, she's never gonna be wanted again when I'm done with her. I can't help but smile in anticipation. She is gonna be a lot of fun. I had went out to the club in hopes of calming myself, but when she got on stage, I knew I had to have her.

"Hello" I drawl out to the waking girl.

"Wha?" She asks drowsily.

"We are gonna have some fun now that you've woken up from your little nap."

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Who are you? Where's Shane?" She says, getting worked up. Ah, I love it when they get all worked up and stressed. It makes it so much more fun.

"You'll find out soon enough about the fun, if I told you where you were, I'd have to kill you, as with the name. And you're boyfriend, I haven't the slightest idea, but my guess is he's still at the club, looking for you."

"Let me go!" She screamed. Ha, like I would just let her go. No, I was gonna have my fun with her.

**Okay, so I was planning on making it longer, but I wanted opinions. Any names for the unknown? I kinda wanna think of one. And this is I think my longest chapter, and its really quick. I was writing and I wanted to see what you think. Thanks to all you beautiful reveiwers. I apologize at how short it is, and how long between chapters, but its not my fault that it takes me an hour to write ten minutes worth of book. Love you guys. Btw one review stood out to me, besides Claire Collins. It was from a guest, and it was this **_**:how about if Shane gets her down of the stage ... or maybe she falls of the stage in to Shane's arms sorry that all I got am a reader not a writer **_**I was so happy that a reader tried to give an idea in hopes of getting a chapter. I love you guest.**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Reveiws? Really? Have I lost all you guys? I updated because I wanted to you not like this twist? I can change it, and post a different one, but that will take time. I want to hear you guys, not just 2 of you. More reviews. I was thinking of how glad I was that you guys liked my writing. Thank you to my 2 reviewers, for staying with me. Vampswols4L and I'm Crazy But Lovely 1996. And if enough of you don't like it, I will change, but only with suggestions from those of you who don't like. Send a review about weather or not you like it. And if you don't you need a suggestion. And be patient with updates, I'm still at school, being 13 and all, so I have homework and teachers and stress. Yay middle school.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Much better. What is the guest confused about, and I will try to explain. Clairebear97, I read your story, so update soon. Also, my life will get busy, my sister and nephew are in town, so I'm busy. Anyway, here is my next chapter. Oh wait I forgot I'm using 1 of your ideas for the name, but it'll be a little while.**

**SPOV**

It's been 3 days since anyone has seen Claire. Luckily Eve and Michael are out of town, so they haven't noticed and killed him yet. He was so worried that they wouldn't find Claire, or they'd find her broken and dead. He really loved Claire and regretted taking her to that stupid place. How could he have been so stupid? I mean its run by a fucking vampire, and most of the people who go there are either vampires or people like his dad. He shouldn't have let her go to the bathroom, he should have just stopped at the dinner and then gone home and had a nice make out session, ending in him telling Claire it had gone too far. They would've been happy, and right now she would be in his arms, cuddling with him, instead of god knows where with someone dangerous, or dead. No, he couldn't think that. She had to be alive, she just had to be! God couldn't let somebody so wonderful and perfect just die. She was the most amazing person he had ever known, and he'd let her go. Maybe if he'd just realized it was her, he could've grabbed her, and she may have been angry that he'd stopped her, but he'd make up for it. And she would be here, and safe.

After his appointed hour of wallowing in sadness and grief, he got up and showered to start another probably pointless search for Claire, the love of his life. Again he was struck with his own stupidity, but he quickly forgot, telling himself the faster he got looking, the faster she would be found. He decided to try Amilie, thinking that she might help, because she had put Claire under her protection. He still wished she hadn't done that, but what could he do now. He hadn't gone to Amilie before now because she kinda scared him. Not that he would admit it, but she was really freaky. The kind of person you avoid at all costs. He blamed her father, Bishop. He must've raised her wrong.

**Time to end it now? No just kidding, but a couple notes. Bishop hasn't come to town, but he knows about him. Also, Amilie is probably spelled wrong, but I don't care. Also, I tried really hard to make this SPOV long. Back to poor little Claire.**

**CPOV**

For 3 days she had kept him away. She had to pretend she was asleep, but this time she didn't think that would work and if she didn't come up with something quick she would be raped. Every time she was 'asleep' when he came here he would talk to her. She still didn't know his name, but he would threaten her. I'm gonna have so much fun with you he would say. She hoped Shane would find her quick.

Suddenly she heard noise outside. Oh no! He wasn't gonna let her get away now, so she didn't even bother pretending to sleep. When he came down, he had handcuffs. She hadn't had to wear any up to this point, but she figured they were so she wouldn't fight while he was raping her. He may or may not take them off afterwards, but she hoped he did.

"Hello there."

Claire decided she wouldn't reply. He'd probably do all the talking himself, so she wouldn't really have to talk.

"I've missed you. Today is the day when we have some fun. All day I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said as he walked into the room.

Claire just sat there, trying to keep calm, and hoping it would end quickly. She had her eyes closed, so she didn't see that he was near, and was surprised when he grabbed her hands. He handcuffed them behind he back. She was still wearing the outfit from the strip club. He left it on her, and probably wouldn't take it off, except maybe the 'top' that was really more of a bra. She still didn't open her eyes.

"Kneel. Now!" he ordered.

She quickly complied, not wanting to be hurt. Once she was kneeling, he said "Now open your mouth." This time she hesitated. What did he want her to do on her knees with her mouth open. "NOW!" she quickly complied.

"Later we will punish you for that, but now I get some fun."

Suddenly something was in her mouth. "Suck" he commanded. She realized that it was his manhood, and did as she was told. He then grabbed her hair and proceeded to fuck her mouth, very fast hard, triggering her gag reflex almost every time he thrust into her mouth. He finally came, and made her swallow it all. It tasted horrible and felt slimy going down her throat, like a ramon cooked on the stove, but much more disgusting. He gave her a small break, probably to work back up his deflated hard on, and then kneeled in front of her, still taller than her, and lined the head of his rod up with her entrance. He slid quickly in, and it hurt so bad she started crying. He gave her no time to adjust, and proceeded to slam into her repeatedly, before he came, soaking her walls white, and leaving it to drip while he moved behind her to slam into her ass. It hurt even more, and there was no pleasure in this at all. She kept crying and crying, but he never stopped. All she could think about was Shane. How could he still love her, she was used, broken. Finally he stopped, and left her there kneeling, dripping white and handcuffed.

He did this again every day, sometimes more than once, and always at least 3 times in every hole for a week. She had been gone for 10 days before he took her to a church and left her to find her way home, but not before using her one more time, this time 10 times in every hole. She didn't know how he wasn't exhausted, but maybe he was a vampire. That would explain the endless stamina. She walked for hours until she found the hospital. She found her way home from there, and immediately went to Shane's room, collapsing on his bed crying, and enjoying his smell on the pillows. He wasn't there, so in the back of her mind she wondered where he was. Probably out looking for her, she decided. She finally fell asleep, the first time in days. She was too uncomfortable to sleep he always left her handcuffed, dripping and crying.

**SPOV**

It had been 10 days, 6 hours and 48…. 49 seconds since anyone saw Claire. Everyone else had given up hope, and Eve and Michael were back. The first day they blamed him and yelled at him, and then they started helping. They gave up 2 days ago. He still hadn't. He had stayed in bed counting the seconds, for 2 hours before Eve yelled at him to get his lazy ass up. He left to go searching. ( He ended up at the church about 10 minutes after Claire had left.) Eventually he left to go home, and went up to his room, not looking around, and went to go collapse on his bed when he heard someone say "Shane, if you fall on me I will kill you." It wasn't Eve, and he knew Michael wouldn't be in his bed, come to think of it neither would Eve, but whatever. He vaguely recognized the voice, but he hadn't heard it in about 10 and a half days. Then it clicked.

"CLAIRE! YOUR HOME! I CANT BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE YOU! I'm so sorry I took you to that strip club. I'll never let you out of my sight again. Please forgive me." He yelled, and went to hug her.

"Don't touch me." She whimpered, and cowered away. He was suddenly pissed. What would make her whimper at him touching her? He had always had to stop thing between them.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked, very concerned

"Don't call me that. You can't love me anymore."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody, I just know it"

"Claire, sweetheart, I still love you and I always will. Now why would you even think I don't love you?"

She suddenly started crying. So he asked again "Claire, you've gotta tell me whats wrong." She just kept crying and crying, until she finally fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he tiptoed to her, went on the bend and gently held her.

**Done! Finally. Longest Chapter ever! Was it worth the wait? So how will Claire react to Shane holding her? Anyway sorry it took so long, but here it is. Do you guys want long chapters or quick updates. I'm unable to do both. The next one may be short and a long wait, cause the quarter is ending. Sorry for the cussing, but most of it was nessicary. Btw in life, I rarely cuss, and when I do its under my breath when I stub my toe or something. Just thought you should know that not all 8****th**** graders cuss multiple times every day. Btw way, 2 stories that I suggest. Both M and both Twilight Jake/Edward fics, but I love them. Whispering heart (also has spinoff Where's Freedom) And Where the heart is. A lot better than the summary (author also has 2 others, Tidal Waves of emotions and its spinoff Glalactical tides.) Where's freedom is Paul and Jake's son, READ WHISPERING HEAR FIRST! Those are the ones I'm reading Wheres Freedom isn't done, so I'm always waiting for a chapter. Anyway, no requirement this chapter, but please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, Hmmm 3 reveiws? I'm only writing because I have the time and that isn't often. I need to know, do you want long chapter long wait or short chapter short wait? I have a vote for each, and one that didn't vote. Grrrrr. Btw would you guys like it if I responded to your reviews? I could do that. Onto the story:**

CPOV

A little after Shane came home, I fell asleep, exhausted. When I first became aware of things, I felt warm arms around me. At first I felt relaxed, comforted, and then memories flooded back. They stranger taking me so many times. I screamed. Then I felt a hand over my mouth. This made me scream louder.

"Claire, Claire, what's wrong? It's me Shane. What's wrong?"

I calmed down but only a little. When I pulled away, I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I couldn't let him hold me. No matter how bad I felt for him, no matter how much I loved him, I couldn't let him hold me. Not only did I not deserve him, and he shouldn't want me, but I didn't want anyone touching me. It was too soon. And I had a sinking feeling that it would be too soon for a while yet.

"Shane, I'm going to my room"

"I'm coming with you"

"No. Shane, you don't want me anymore. Just stay away from me."

I left before he could respond. He couldn't want me anymore, and I didn't want anyone near me yet. It was too soon.

**Okay, so this is short and long overdue, but I had 3 reviews. Really? So there probably won't be another chapter up before then, so the 20****th**** is my b-day. So if I could get more reviews I'd be happy. Now, I have a question. Do you want me to continue this story? I'm gonna need 5 yeses to continue, cause no body's reading, and as much as I love my 3 reviewers reviews, I don't wanna write for just 3 people. So should I finish? I may go back and delete author's notes, so they're not there for any new readers. But right now, I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue writing. I'm going through a lot. The guy I'm like in love with is being a butt face, so I'm upset at him. So, nonreviewers are not counted in yeses unless I get something. A review or pm or some thing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay guys, you came back! I missed my readers! So life is looking up, and so I decided to write this chapter. Anyway, this one is Eve and Michael seeing Claire. Shane has had his turn, and I can't do much more with him at the moment. **

**EPOV**

Me and Michael were out on a vacation when Shane called telling us that Claire had gone missing. I freaked out, but we stayed cause we had the return flight for the planned end of our trip, and couldn't afford new tickets. We were finally home now, and when we got there**,** Claire was back. We heard her screaming and then Shane trying to calm her. About 5 minutes later she came down.

"Claire, what's wrong? I heard screaming, but Shane was in there. I heard you went missing, what happened." I exclaimed as soon as she was down the stairs.

"Eve, I was kidnapped. I don't want Shane or Michael hearing this yet, so could you take me somewhere?" She said brokenly.

"Okay, we'll go get some breakfast." I hurried to the car and took her to J.D Diners.

**Sorry for the restaurant, it's a place by where I live, and I don't remember any restaurant names from the book.**

I tried for conversation in the car, but Claire was out of it. I had no idea why. It probably had something to do with whatever she was going to tell me. What could have happened that would make her have us leave? What doesn't she want Shane and Michael to know?

CPOV

Eve kept trying to make small talk in the car, but I couldn't focus. I was too worried about what I was going to tell her. What if she was disgusted with me? When we finally got to the restaurant, and were seated I began.

"So Eve, you know I was kidnapped. Right?"

"Yeah. Still need to kill Shane for letting you out of his sight."

"It was my fault, I kinda lied to him. I said I was going to the bathroom, but didn't." I paused and took a deep breath. "This is the full story; Shane took me out on a dinner date, and it was wonderful. I convinced him to take us to a strip club" Eve took a breath to interrupt, no doubt to show he disapproval at the strip club, but I held up my hand. "Let me finish. We got there and sat for a little while. I got the idea to surprise him and dance on stage. I told him I was going to the bathroom, and went and got ready. I went out and did the dance, then went back to get my clothes. I was so excited to see what he thought. I'm heading towards my clothes, and suddenly everything goes black. When I wake up I don't know where I am, and there is a guy I don't recognize. Basically he kept me there against my will and raped me over and over again.

**And here I end, so that I may post this chapter. I leave you with funny quotes from the books.**

"**He proceeded to a string of swear words that made Claire blink. He ended with 'frothy fool born apple john. Cheater of vandals and defiler of dead dogs' He twirled, a smile on his red, red lips 'Is that what you mean sir?'"**

"**You worry over notebook."**

"**They're here to save your boyfriend. Happy birthday, my dear."**

"**You turned me down. So why, I wonder, did you decide Amelie would be a better choice?**

"**She smells better. And she made me cookies."**

"**What about Myrnin?"Eve swallowed, almost choked, and Michael patted her kindly on the back. She beamed at him. "Myrnin? Oh yeah. He did a Batman and took off into the night. What is with that guy, Claire? If he was a superhero, he'd be Bipolar Man." **

**I hope you enjoyed. Rachel Caine is hilarious!**


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, First I want to thank a guest, kaylathecupcake. She really made me want to write another chapter. The only problem? My microsoft word wont work. So, Im gonna have a contest. ALL of you, write me a chapter, and I will consult with a few of my favorite authors on them and we will pick our favorite, and that one will be posted, with full credit to the author (you) so give it a shot. Also, dont blame me, I was gonna write the next one, but my microsoft stopped working. So PM me your storys. Please? Also what do you think about me killing the authors notes? Ive been thinking about that


	13. Chapter 13

** I wish I could tell you that one of you FEW lovely reviewers inspired me to write a new chapter, but no. I got inspiration from a friend at school. As she put it I came out of the closet for reading the type of fan fictions I do. Anyway, she inspired me to write, and I dedicate this chapter to her. So here's the dealio, I haven't been as creative as I should be, and I'm ignoring you. So, I'm considering putting this up for adoption. That isn't to say I will. I'm thinking of putting some polls up. Read the note at the bottom, and as always enjoy.**

**CPOV**

"I'm gonna kill that fucker!" Eve exclaimed.

"Better not be talking about Shane. See the thing is, your the only one besides the rapist and me who knows. I can't let Shane find out. He can't ever know! I can't imagine life without him, and what if he can't stand me after he finds out" I was getting my self all worked up, so Eve quickly calmed me. "So are you gonna tell Micheal?"

"Well, I was gonna see how you think he'll react, but yes."

"Take him out, if your in the house Shane will want to know what your hiding from him. And then he wont let up until you tell him." Eve informed me.

We headed home, and instead of going in, Eve left and sent Micheal out. Micheal asked "So why did our little goth send me out here and refuse to tell me what's going on?"

"Because Shane's in there. What I have to tell you, I don't want Shane to ever know. Got it?"

"I can't know until you tell me. If its really serious, how can I leave my best friend in the dark?"

"It probably does fall under the 'really serious' category, but I can't let Shane know. If you can't keep it from him I can't tell you."

He sighed. "Fine. Now what is so secret that Shane can never ever know?"

I took a deep breath. "Sit down." When he did, I started. "I was kidnapped. That I couldn't hide from Shane. I was also raped. Over and over. Many times a day, every day." Micheal gasped. "What? Why wouldn't you tell Shane that?"

"Because, I'm scared he wont want me. I wouldn't want me."

It's true. I wouldn't want me. I mean he was just so perfect. I wish things could have turned out differently.

_DAYDREAM_

I finished my dance and headed to change into my regular clothes. When I was finished with that I went over to Shane. He was practically in a trance. But for some reason he looked a little guilty. "Shane?"

"Oh, Claire, I didn't mean to watch, but she was so beautiful."

Now it made sense, he didn't know it was me. I burst out laughing.

"What, Claire are you okay?"

"Shane, that was me. I knew you wouldn't let me if I asked, so I decided to surprise you. Did you like it?"

"Claire, I loved it. You were so hot. Although now I want to punch everyone here. Come on, lets go home."

The ride home was uneventful, but I'm pretty sure Shane broke more than one traffic law in getting there. That made me laugh, but mostly I was shaking in anticipation of what I hoped would come. When we finally got there, Shane pulled me upstairs to his bedroom. It smelled like Shane, and I loved it.

**WARNING! PATHETIC ATTEMPT AT LEMON/SMUT AHEAD!**

"Claire I did find one flaw in your little dance. It left me with a little problem."

"From what I can see, it's not really little."

I immediately wanted to see more. I wanted to see him shirtless. I wanted to see him in just boxers. I _really really _wanted to see him naked. I reached forward to grab his shirt and struggled to pull it off of him, because he was so much taller than me. He got my message, and pulled it off easily. He was magnificent. A god. So muscular. I traced my eyes over him again and again before leaning forward to kiss him passionately, trying to convey my want-no my need in the kiss. It was heated, his lips so deliciously warm against mine, and when his tongue reached out to ask entrance to my mouth, I gladly opened it for him. His tongue explored every nook and crevice of my mouth before touching lightly against mine. They danced together as though they had minds of their own. I reached out my hands an ran them down his sculpted chest. I ran them over his abs, and he shivered, I did it again and he moaned softly in my mouth. I smiled into the kiss before continuing down. When I reached his pants, I stumbled and opened the button. I then gently worked down the zipper. His pants fell in a puddle at the floor and he stepped out of them. I broke away from the kiss reluctantly, an idea striking me. He watch curiously as I stepped away before slowly pulling my shirt off. When it was gone I threw it somewhere, forgotten immediately. He was enthralled, and I fought the urge to cover myself. I reached down for my pants and unbuttoned them. He was practically drooling as I slowly undid the zipper. After slowly sliding my pants down my legs and stepping out of them, I moved my hands to my shoulders. I flicked one bra strap down followed by the other. The bra still covered my breasts completely, and I'm pretty sure from the sounds he was making Shane wanted it off. I pulled my arms out of the straps, careful not to uncover either breast. I reached behind me and unclasped it, only to catch the sides and hold the bra on. I let it slip down a little, before catching it. He could see the top of my breasts, but my nipple was still covered. He growled. I held both sides in one hand and pulled the other to my front to slowly pull down. I stopped after a few millimeters, and started again after a short wait. Eventually my nipple was showing, so I let the bra drop to the floor. I saw a wet spot in Shane's boxers and smiled. I walked back up to him and molded my body to his. He pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was needy, hard and forceful. And I loved every second of it. I started drifting my hands down to the bulge in his boxers. First I barely touched it through the fabric, him moaning at even the fleeting touches. I slowly climbed my fingers up to the top of the boxers, dipping my finger tips under and pulling them out. I found that I loved teasing Shane. Every time I would dip my fingers a little lower, eventually skimming his erection. Finally I pulled the boxers slowly down, and wrapped my hand around his anticipating dick. He moaned shakily as I moved up and down ever so slowly. I moved down until I was on the ground in front of him, eye level with his erection. It was leaking readily, and very very large. I kitten licked the tip, and couldn't help but smile when it twitched. I opened my mouth and engulfed his erection in my mouth. I was rewarded with a loud moan. I started bobbing up and down, licking and lightly skimming with my teeth. Eventually he pulled me off. "Claire, I don't want to cum yet, but you're making that very hard." I laughed before pulling him down in a heated kiss. He started pulling down my panties, and I didn't stop him. Far from it, I was encouraging him. When they were off he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was practically dripping I was so wet. He lined himself up with my entrance and pushed in. It was painful at first, but also pleasurable. Filling me. When he was almost halfway in, he asked "Are you sure? We can stop now, even if it kills me." I looked at him seriously. "I've been ready for this since the minute I met you. I love you Shane." He pushed in the rest of the way, then stopped letting me adjust. After a while the pain was completely gone, and I nodded. He pulled out almost completely and thrust back in slowly. He hit something inside of me that made me see stars. I moaned loudly. "Shane! More, more please!" He picked up the pace, but only slightly. "Shane faster! Harder!" He started thrusting faster and harder, jerking his hips forward and back, every time hitting that spot. "Shane, I'm so close!"

"God Claire. So hot! So tight!" He thrust shallowly a couple more times before cumming in long spurts inside me. Shortly after I convulsed and shook at the strength of my release. He carried me to the bed where we collapsed. Sometime he pulled out, but I barely noticed. Right before she drifted to sleep I heard Shane say "I love you, Claire." She drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_END DAYDREAM_

"Claire?" Micheal snapped me out of my daydream. I knew I shouldn't keep fantasizing, but I can't help it. I've wanted it for so long that even though my brain says that it will be a long time before I'm ready for that, my heart still craves it. I still love Shane with all my heart.

"Oh sorry Micheal, I was daydreaming. Anyway we should go inside now."

I left and he followed after me.

**SPOV (While Claire and Micheal are talking)**

Something was up with Claire. She'd been weird since the kidnapping, but that was to be expected. But she had never been so secretive. First going out with Eve, which scared the shit out of me. When I woke up and Claire was gone. I had gone berserk until Micheal told me she was out with Eve. I really wanted to keep her within my sight at all times, but I knew Eve wouldn't let her get hurt. Now Eve had come in without Claire and sent Micheal outside. She immediately went upstairs. I wondered why Claire couldn't just tell him in here. I hope it wasn't something bad she was keeping from me. I went outside to check the mail, and there was a letter addressed to me, with no return address. I went over to the couch, dropping the rest of it on the table. Inside was a letter.

_Dear Shane,_

_Claire may have told you she was kidnapped, but I'm almost certain she hasn't told you that she was raped. _

I stopped and took a breath, fighting not to go kill someone.

_Now you see, we did this because of the pretty little girl dancing. We usually kill our victims, but we decided that it would be better leaving you to know that it's your fault she was raped. I sincerely hope that you have a hard time getting her to trust you. I noticed she was awfully tight, and I thought I felt a hymen that first time. I can't believe the famous Shane Collins wouldn't tap that. I just can't wrap my head around that. I really enjoyed your girlfriends tight pussy, and I'm sure I will even more enjoy your suffering. Next time you shouldn't let her go off on her own. _

_Sincerly,_

_Your worst nightmare._

I was beyond pissed. I was ready to commit homicide. This must be what she was keeping from me. I want to confront her, but I can't she's been through to much already. I really and truly hate myself for letting her go to the bathroom.

**Guys, over 5 pages, all including smut, drama, and even some cussing. I'm surprised. This whole chapter was gonna be Micheal and Claire talking, and although I've never believed this, the plot bunnies ran off on their own. I cant tell you when the next update will be, that depends on inspiration and creativity. And my math teacher. Please review?**


End file.
